In a Nutshell
by CoronationDirection
Summary: ONESHOT. Carla commits suicide twice. Does it work the second time?   Kirsten. x


She lay against the kitchen worktop with her eyes closed softly. Her wine bottle had spilled red fluid all over the floor and onto her white dress. On the other side another red fluid was coming from her arm next to a smashed wine glass which appeared to enter her arm.

It was the 24th of October 2011, exactly 6 weeks after Frank had viscously raped her in what was once her home, now it was just 'a flat'. It wasn't hers as it used to be. She had nobody. Peter and Leanne were going through a divorce, Hayley was busy with the factory and baby Liam was in hospital ill so Maria was no use anymore either.

She couldn't sleep, every time she tried she had a flashback or someone was haunting her. First it was Paul.

**Paul**

_**24**__**th**__** September 2011**_

"Night then Maria." Carla smiled sadly.

"Night love, try and get some sleep tonight yeah." Maria smiled.

"Yeah…" Carla wondered off, knowing she probably wouldn't.

She walked into Maria's guest bedroom. It was around 10 feet wide and had a small single bed in the corner. The floor was covered with a red Carpet and the wall was finished with white paint. There was a pink TV, which in itself gave Carla nightmares. She sat down on the bed. On the bed side cabinet laid Carla's phone and a charger. She didn't bother charging it; it was a waste of time.

She lay down on the bed feeling no emotion as she switched on the small TV. She made sure the volume was low as to not wake Liam, but also to not alert Maria that she was purpeousfully not sleeping. About an hour later, or at 11:54 precisely, Carla fell asleep with the TV on.

_Hi Carla._ Came a voice. _You know it's your fault._ Carla tossed and turned in her sleep. _Don't ignore me Carla, it's your fault! Frank raped you because you are a hell raiser. _Carla began to yell go away as she slept, shivered and shrieked, alerting Maria. _Bet your glad I died because you almost drove me to it. You are such a tart Carla Connor. I hate you! You—_

"Carla, Carla!" Shouted Maria waking poor Carla from her horrid sleep. "Are you okay?" Maria asked, ignoring Liam's cries.

"Go see Liam, he's more important." Carla said sitting up, still shaking.

"No no no, he'll be fine, he just woke. What happened?" Maria asked thinking Carla had dreamt of Frank.

"I just dreamt of Paul, he told me it was my fault, you know." Carla said putting her head in her hands.

"Right well try get some more sleep, its half five." Maria sighed heading to sort out Liam.

It was ten days later.

**Liam and Tony**

_**4**__**th**__** October 2011**_

Carla had fallen asleep on the floor in Maria's guest room, after drinking far too much. She'd been out late and not allowed Maria to give her any help. She didn't tell Maria that when she was out someone had made a move on her and she'd flipped. She was glad to fall asleep, but not for long.

_Carla! Carla! It's me! _ Screamed Liam in her nightmare. _Please help!_ He yelled. She could see Tony Gordon strangling the love of her life. _Please! _ Liam was screaming, but yet she left him. _I don't need you. _ She heard herself utter. She hadn't even known what to say but that wasn't on her list. She tried to stop Tony but he wouldn't stop She couldn't do what she wanted. _Please Carla, Please, don't hurt me again…_ Muttered Liam crying himself to unconsciousness. Suddenly Tony appeared only centimetres from her face. _ It's me. I told Frank t hurt you…_

Carla woke with sweat pouring down her head, why did this keep happening to her! She decided to stop trying to sleep, it failed every time. She got up and made herself a coffee, knowing sleeping was a failing procedure.

**Frank**

_**23**__**th**__** October 2011**_

_Carla… Oh Carla! _ Called a voice. This time she wasn't sleeping. _Carla! It's me. _ Suddenly she thought she saw Frank.

"No please, you're killing me!" She cried jumping off the sofa. _I'm coming! I'm going to hurt you! _Cried Frank. Carla screamed, running down the stairs and into the salon begging Audrey for Maria.

"Love, I'm sorry she's gone to pick up Liam from Nursery, he's come down with something, are you okay?" Asked Audrey worriedly.

"I heard him!" Cried Carla. A few old ladies looked round at Carla. Suddenly one of the ladies looked like Frank's mum. "ANNE!" Carla screamed pointing at this frail old woman.

"Carla no!" Shouted Stella as she walked into the salon for her appointment, dragging Carla out.

"Stella please, help me!" Carla cried as Stella dragged her out the salon.

"What is wrong with that woman?" Bellowed an older woman who had a lot to say for herself.

"Mrs Yettery, she is in a very fragile state." Audrey said angrily but calmly.

"What she forgotten to take her schizophrenia pills? That woman belongs in the mental department of Weatherfield General!" Said the woman.

"That is it!" Said Audrey heading up to the woman. She pulled out the cling film pouches dying the older woman's white hair and whipped off the thing that made sure she was free of hair. "GET OUT! And I'll be writing to you for the bill! That poor young lady was raped only a month ago!" Mrs Yettery walked out the salon looking sad and ashamed.

Carla stood up, tears found her face. She was dizzy and lightheaded and the pain hut her hard. She stood up and picked up a knife and put it in her bag. That wasn't the first time she'd done that since the 19th of September 2011. She opened the door of her flat not caring how the fuck she looked. As she left the complex she began the walk to Coronation Street, meaning she had to pass through a rough part of Weatherfield. She felt her whole body shake as she walked through the area but she finally found herself where she wanted, outside _HER _factory. It was Frank's to _technically._ Not in the minds of her and her staff though.

She sat on the steps of her factory and took her the knife and her phone from her bag. She text Peter and Maria saying, _look at the factory._ And she added an emoticon _this will be a great show ;)!_ She felt sick writing this, she didn't want to die. She saw the light in Peter's flat turn on and slowly after so did Maria's. She had to do this. She picked up the blade off the steps. She raised her arm from the ground and with some sick happiness in her eyes she raised her hand. Now she heard Peter running down the street. It was time. _Bye_. She mouthed. She raised the blade high. As Peter got close, with all her force she rammed the blade into her chest.

That was the night she died. In a nutshell.


End file.
